


Recovery is a dish best served with friends

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Fluff, He sorta has a panic attack, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Poor Spencer, Season 13 Episode 6, but dont read if you arent sure, but it isnt very graphic, buts its aight, cause jj is a Good Friend, i hurt him a lot, not enough that it should trigger you, prison fucked him up yo', stay safe loves, this isnt my best work but i had to write it or i would die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: After the events of Season 13 episode 6 ("The Bunker") Spencer is a little shaken up from being locked in that cage with JJ.He calls her, though, and everything is okay.





	Recovery is a dish best served with friends

Spencer somehow managed to keep it together until he was safely back in his apartment.

It wasn't until he had already showered and changed into night clothes, and finally sat down with a copy of “Great Expectations” (he should really see about getting some new books, he hadn't in what has felt like far too long, and as much as he loved re-reading, new material was always fun) that he let the panic of being involuntarily shoved into a tight space rise to the surface. 

Prison may have dealt with one of his phobias, but it seemed to make another just as unsavory one appear. He has been secure in his germaphobia, and it was easy to avoid with a simple “I don't shake hands” to new people, but it was gone now, replaced with a healthy dose of claustrophobia. 

It wasn't usually an issue with things like elevators or closets, but being unwillingly locked in an uncomfortably cage-like room made it startlingly apparent he was far from completely over it. Not that he had expected to be, of course. After working for the BAU for basically half his life, and having spent a majority of that other half studying to get in, he was well versed in PTSD, both first and secondhand. He knew it was going to take longer than a few months and a couple mandatory sabbaticals to make it go away, and it probably never would completely. That knowledge didn't make it any less frustrating. 

It also didn’t make the panic he had been trying to suppress since it happened go away. 

He was still flicking through the book, but he wasn't reading a word of it. He had it memorized by now anyway, but at the moment he could barely even remember what the book was about. That shot another feeling of panic through him. He hadn't being without his biggest assets, hated feeling like he couldn't remember something he knew he had read or feeling like it was taking him too long to read something he knew he could have read in a minute flat before prison. It was terrifying knowing that his “genius brain” had been damaged, even if it was only temporary. 

He needed to talk to someone, needed to hear a friendly voice that would remind him that he could still do that. He could willingly call people and talk to them, even though it was night. He set his book down and walked into his kitchen, both to retrieve his phone and to relish in being able to just open a door and walk through it on a whim. It was sad how odd it felt, because even after months of trying to undo the effects prison had, it just took a few minutes locked in a small room to bring him right back to those first few minutes of freedom, when JJ had had to gently remind him that he was allowed to open a door himself. 

Speaking of JJ, he had already put her number into the keypad, and was now just staring at it trying to decide whether or not to actually hit “call.” It wasn't that late, only around 10, and since it had been a short local case he didn't even have to feel guilty about interrupting family time after a long separation thanks to a case. 

The team all knew about the issue. They hadn't said anything, of course, that wasn't how the BAU family operated, but he had noticed that someone always tactfully volunteered to visit the prison whenever a case called for it, ever since the first time after he rejoined the team and they had all noticed his breathing get the slightest bit shallow and his eyes get a little wild when Prentiss said they were going to have the pay a visit to a prisoner they had arrested in the past. They hadn't said anything about it, but there was an open invitation to talk to them about it, just as there was for when anyone else on the team went through something like this. He hit the button. 

She picked up on the second ring.

“Spence?” She didn't bother with a formal greeting, but Spencer was happy to note there was no hint of exhaustion in her voice, and that he hadn't interrupted her sleep. 

“Hey JJ I just- you're not busy are you?” He asked, needing that reassurance that he wasn't burdening her.

“Yeah, I mean no, no. I’m not doing anything. What's up?” 

“I uh, I guess I just needed to hear your voice after this case,” He said, and it was true. He already felt the tendrils of panic waning just from hearing her voice.

“The case?” Her voice sounded confused, before she repeated herself this time with a note if realization. “The case! Oh my God Spencer, I’m so sorry, I should have realized.” He didn't like how guilty she sounded.

“It's fine, I honestly just needed to talk to someone. I'm sorry if I interrupted something.”

“No, it's fine. Will’s picking the kids up from my parents right now, so I really wasn't doing anything.” 

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure.”

“Do you want to come over? Will won't mind, and I don't know if you being alone is a good thing right now.” JJ's offer was tempting, but Spencer really didn't want to impose that much. Besides, it wasn't necessary. Just hearing his voice had helped immensely.

“You've already done enough. Spend some time with Will and the boys. I'll see you tomorrow.” 

“C’mon Spence, Henry and Jack have been asking to see you nonstop lately. Just come over for an hour so I can make sure you're okay and so you're godsons will stop doing the same 3 magic tricks over and over again.” 

“I don't-”

“Spencer,” She interrupted his last attempt at a refusal. “Come over.” 

“Okay.” 

-

Spencer had to admit, while he was sitting on the floor teaching a seven and nine year old how to do the quarter from behind the ear trick, that he was pretty glad he had let JJ talk him into this. 

He had been worried Will would be upset, but as soon as he got there Will had nearly cried with gratitude. Something about “oh thank the good Lord someone can watch these two for five minutes so I can actually talk to Jennifer.” 

He was happy to be of help, he guessed. 

And it was… nice, having such an obvious reminder that he was free now. His two giggling godsons in front of him, and his best friend and her husband whispering to each other and laughing on the couch across the room. 

It was a slow process, but he was recovering. He just had to remember that there were people willing to help him with the recovery. 

He leaned forward and watched Henry clumsily make a quarter appear from behind his ear, and clapped appropriately. 

He was going to get through this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a bitch to Spencer, but I knew I had to write this after watching the episode.  
> Leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed, it really means a lot!!


End file.
